


Short but Sweet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A sleeping Brian gives away some secrets.





	Short but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Our adventure begins in the waiting room of a very familiar hospital. Our boys are waiting to get blood taken.

Michael looked jealous sitting across from the sleeping Brian. Justin sat busily reading an article in some magizine beside him. Emmett and Ted were also reading magazines, each one was on an opposite side of Michael. Michael just sighed and stared down at his shoes. 

"Come back to bed." Brian shifted as he talked in his sleep. Micheal caught a glance from Justin and lifted his eyebrows. 

"He does it all the time." Justin simingly replied to Micheal's silent question. Micheal nodded his head, andother wave of jealousy sweeping through him. He was jealous that Justin could know such a personal thing about Brian that Micheal could never have known. 

Brian giggled. Brian Kinney giggling, and in his sleep. What a sight. 

"I love it when you do that." He shifted agian. This time Emeitt caught 

Justin's eyes and again Justin simplingly replied ,"He does it all the time." Emmett nodded and returned to his magazine, as did Justin. Michael returned to his shoe. 

Brian moaned. "Justin... baby..." Justin glanced up at Brian then began to read agian. His head shot back up. Micheal, Emmett, and Ted were staring at him.

Emmett turned to Micheal and mouthed questioningly "baby?" Justin's face was bright red and he bight his lip. "uhhh... he does it all the time?" He weakly answered their stares.

Ted smiled and shook his head. As he continued to read he replied, "I'm sure he does."


End file.
